


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

by KuroKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Gavin's last moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

Parents were never supposed to bury their children, it was the way the world worked. Unfortunately the order of things in the world was taking a break. Because even though it should have been the other way around, here he was, holding Gavin’s head in his lap, as the lad sobbed, Geoff running the fingers of one hand through the boys hair, while the other held onto Gavin’s hand. 

"Geoff, I’m scared," Gavin hiccuped, his words broken by choked sobs, his hand tightening on Geoff’s. 

"It’s ok bud." Geoff steeled his voice, because if he started to cry, he was going to be of no use to Gavin. He was scared himself, but if he let Gavin know the boy would be terrified, and Geoff wanted him to be as calm as one could be when they were dieing. "It’ll be just like falling asleep. You’ll close your eyes, and then everything," Geoff stopped himself as his words caught in his throat, taking a few steadying breaths before he continued. "Everything will be fine." 

Gavin nodded, but the tears and the crying didn’t stop. Geoff every now and again, removing his fingers from Gavin’s hair to rub away the tears running down the side of Gavin’s face. Only to watch the tears replaced by more. 

"I’ll watch over you Geoff." Geoff shook his head, knowing Gavin couldn’t see him. ‘Keep it together Geoff’ he told himself. "I’ll watch over all of you guys. I’ll be the best angel ever." Geoff tilted his head back, willing the tears to stop, taking a few big breaths. The sentiment was nice, but it wasn’t supposed to be that way. Gavin wasn’t supposed to be watching over him. He was supposed to live on, while Geoff grew old, then died, then HE was supposed to watch over Gavin. He was supposed to be the old coot in heaven watching over Gavin and talking about ‘back in his day…’  

As Geoff looked back down, he could see Gavin looking more and more tired. His eyes drooping, only to snap back open quickly. The sobs dieing down a bit, but the tears running down the Brit’s cheeks never stopping. 

"It’s ok Gav. Just like falling asleep," Geoff repeated, bringing his hand back to Gavin’s hair, running his fingers through the thick locks. When Gavin looked up at him with a bit of fear, Geoff merely smiled down. Gavin’s hand gripped tighter, as he still fought to keep his eyes open. Gavin moved the hand clasped with Geoff’s to his face, pressing Geoff’s palm to his cheek, practically nuzzling it. Placing his own hand over Geoff’s so they could keep their fingers linked. 

As Geoff watched Gavin finally allow his eyes to close, he gently rubbed his thumb along the boys cheek, his eyes moving to watch the slowing rise and fall of Gavin’s chest. He kept stroking Gavin’s cheek with his thumb long after the boys chest had stopped moving, and the breaths, the tears, all of it, had stopped. 

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There’ll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don’t you cry no more…_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a sad...  
> So have a sad. :|


End file.
